Mi Gorra
by blossXbrick
Summary: Todo empezó con un día de verano. -donde esta mi gorra?-/-es mía!-/-así donde esta tu nombre?-/-te amo...-/. donde perdí lo que más preciaba, pero lo encontré en las manos de quien mas amaba. y amo! ONE-SHOT REVIEWS!


**SHIIII YO DE NUEVO! Este fic se me ocurrió mientras aburrida en clase estaba y nose si les guste.**

**Perdón por la Cacografía.**

**Mi Gorra**

Estaban los RRB en una Porsche Carrera GT de color negro a una velocidad un poco alta, todos iban con lentes oscuros y sin camisa, estaban en vacaciones de verano y estaban disfrutándolas al máximo y hoy no era la excepción, Brick llevaba su típica gorra y su cabello amarrado en una cola, tan largo era que a veces Boomer tenía que moverse ya que a veces le molestaba, sin camisa dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado y músculos bien formas, llevaba un short rojo oscuro con negro y algunos bolsillos, estaba distraído mirando tranquilo y pensativo el crepúsculo, decían que rara vez en la mañana se veía y jamás había visto uno, era su primera ves y vaya que era hermoso, sonrío tranquilo mientras seguía distraído, Butch estaba al volante con sus lentes, su cabello al aire todo desaliñado moviéndose al compás del aire, sin camisa, un short negro oscuro con negro, Butch al igual que Brick tenía su cuerpo bien formado, llevaba una sonrisa sincera, se sentía libre y con la brisa pegándole en la cara se sentía mejor, Boomer estaba distraído mirando el crepúsculo, era su primera vez y el no prestaba atención a nada, se fijaba en cada rasgo de este y en cada curva trataba de no perderlo, estaba sin camisa, con lentes negros, sus cabellos al aire con el compás del aire, a veces le molestaba pero no le importaba, llevaba un short azul oscuro con negro y dejaba ver su musculatura, cada chica que pasaba al lado de ellos les pistaba y ellos normales ni caso hacían, todos tan distraídos que ninguno noto que ah Brick se le calló su gorra, siguieron su camino a la playa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Burbuja cuidado!-dijo Bombón que iba pendiente del camino, era la primera vez que Burbuja maneja y esta, estaba muy nerviosa que ella tuvo que agarrar en ocasiones el volante para no chocarse o irse a un vacio.

-listo, para, yo manejo!-dijo Bombón quitándose el cinturón y viendo que su hermana para de seco y casi se rompe la cabeza con el vidrio.

-g-gracias-dijo tartamudeando Burbuja, se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y se puso el cinturón, Bombón ajusto los espejos del Ferrari 458 Italia Spider, color rojo y se abrocho el cinturón y se puso a conducir a la misma velocidad a la que iban los RRB, hasta que noto algo rojo y freno suave, se bajo y vio la gorra.

-se parece a la de Brick, pero no puede ser la de el, no creo que el muy idiota la deje perder, mejor me la llevo, se la puso en su cabeza e iba de nuevo al coche, cuando otro auto (Mustang Gt, color negro) paso a su lado y freno y se bajaron varios tipos.

-hola, nena que lindo bikini-dijo un chico rubio de ojos verdes.

La descripción de las chicas:

-Bellota llevaba un bikini color verde fosforecente y un una falda transparente que le dejaba a la vista, llevaba unas sandalias casuales verde, muy cómodas para ir a la playa, llevaba unos lentes oscuros y claros de color marrón, Bellota como la de en medio tiene sus senos de un tamaño perfecto, una cintura un poco chica y un poco de cadera, vientre plano, sus largas y formadas piernas de color moreno, dejaban a los chicos vueltos locos, todo su cuerpo era el de una Diosa y no olvidemos sus formadas y levantas nalgas, no grandes ni chicas de perfecto tamaño, toda una ricura, según decían de ella.

-Bombón como la mayor, llevaba un bikini un poco más chico que el de Bellota pero con toques negros, blancos y grises, llevaba el cabello suelto, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, llevaba un sombrero veraniego de color crema con un lazo rosa pastel, llevaba unos lentes rosados oscuros y claros a la vez, como una tonalidad de ascendente a descendente, Bombón tiene un poco grandes los pechos, una cintura chica, un vientre plano, sus muy buenas favorecidas caderas, sus un poco grandes y levantadas nalgas, sus largas, formadas y con toques rosados por la delicada piel, piernas esculturales de Bombón, nadie notaba este cuerpo de chocolate y delicia porque ella lo escondía con ropa, toda una maravilla decían sus hermanas de ella.

-Burbuja, la más chica pero no menos importante, llevaba su cabello suelto al aire libre, llevaba un bikini más chico que el de Bombón pero no exageradamente, Burbuja era muy linda lo sabía, sus senos eran un poco más chico que los de Bellota, sus estiradas, formadas piernas blancas, sus nalgas bien formadas y de tamaño perfecto, con la cintura más pequeña de las tres, vientre plano, sus caderas no eran tan grandes como las de Bombón ni tan chicas como las de Bellota, la de ella eran normales, todos se morían por Burbuja pues ella es muy linda y no esconde su cuerpo con ropa o lo exime con ropa deportiva, ella era sencilla y casual.

-disculpa tengo que irme-Bombón se monto rápido en el Ferrari y le paso a un lado a los chicos y siguió su camino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-como que no sabes donde esta?-Brick estaba que echaba chispas de la rabia, no encontraba su gorra por ningún lado y lo tenia de muy mal humor.

-Brick cuando lleguen las chi-no termino porque escucharon la tronera del Ferrari-cas…deja tu amargura, que no quiero que el día se arruine por el grandioso Brick no encuentra su gorra-dijo enojado Boomer fulminando con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

-wow!-Butch casi se atraganta al ver a Bellota con ese bikini tan provocativo.

-wow!-dijo Boomer que tuvo una pequeña hemorragia nasal debido al achicado bikini que cargaba Burbuja.

-tsk!-Brick solo volteo la mirada, no quería ver a Bombón tenia cosas más importantes que buscar…aunque una miradita no estaría mal, con todo el descaro del mundo miro a Bombón y tuvo que tragar duro la saliva, porque no le bajaba, esa era Bombón la chica al que siempre solia molestar…ese es su cuerpo, porque lo escondía, esa preciosura debía mostrarse el mundo-wow!-casi se le cae la baba de no ser, porque la vio con algo suyo.

-hola chicos!-dijeron las tres al unísono.

-ho..hola chicas-dijeron los dos RRB.

-dámela!-dijo un Brick muy rojo de la ira al lado de Bombón con la mano extendida.

-perdón?-Bombón lo miro con cara de no entender pues estaba muy distraída mirando el escultural cuerpo de su némesis, se sonrojo y trago duro saliva, Brick sonrío pervertidamente al ver lo que causo en Bombón.

-mi gorra, me la das por favor?-dijo Brick.

-no, es mía!-dijo Bombón agarrando la gorra y pegándola contra su pecho o sus enormes senos.

-así? Y dónde está tu nombre?-Brick sonrío, pero se le borro al ver el nombre de la pelirroja en la gorra, casi se le cae la boca.

-aquí lo ves o estas ciego?-Bombón rio sorna al ver la cara desfigurada de el pelirrojo.

-tanto por una estúpida gorra, bebe!-dijo Bellota tomando refresco, atorándose gracias a que sus ojitos lindos son curiosos y examinaron a Butch.

-a veces hay cosas materiales a las que amamos muchos, ya que tenemos tantos recuerdos con ellas que no queremos dejarlas, no por ser egoísta si no por los recuerdos valiosos que tiene el objeto-dijo muy sonrojada y calmada Burbuja, mirando, no disecando a Boomer con los ojos.

Y así los rojos siguieron una pelea de media hora, hasta que se cansaron y decidieron seguir a los demás.

-disculpe señorita me pasa el balón por favor-dijo una chica de cabellos rosados largos y ojos verdes azulados, del mismo tamaño que Bombón, era casi idéntica a Bombón excepto en algunos rasgos y que esta llevaba un bikini chocolate con rosado.

-toma!-dijo Bombón impresionada del parecido-disculpa, te llamas…?-dijo ya entrando en el mundo.

-Luka, Merigune Luka, un placer y tu eres…?-dijo la chica con una voz realmente hermosa.

-Bombón Utonio, el placer es mío-dijo sonriendo Bombón y así haciendo una charla, para despúes cada una irse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-y bien? Quien es el dueño?-dijo Boomer, que se estaba secando con su toalla.

-es mía!-dijeron ambos pelirrojos al unísono.

-nosotros iremos por unos refrescos, ustedes decídanse-dijo Butch y asi se fueron, dejando a los rojos solos.

-es mía te digo!-dijo Bombón pero su enojo se disipo al ver la cara de tristeza del pelirrojo, el no suele mostrar mucho sus sentimientos, porque ahora así..? esa gorra debe valer mucho para él.

-toma-Bombón extendió sus manos con la gorra en ellas.

-gracias, pero que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-dijo el tomando la gorra en sus manos y sonriendo.

-vi lo valiosa que es para ti-dijo está mirando el suelo con los ojos acuosos y en su garganta un nudo de dolor se le formaba.

-es valiosa…porque con ella-puso sus manos en el mentón de Bombón y alzo su cabeza-aprendí a amar…-se acerco a su rostro, mientras pequeñas lágrimas derramaban los ojos de Bombón y sus mejillas se prendían en un rosa y después a rojo, rojo carmesí-y me enseño a tener valor y hacer lo que hare ahora-sonrío y beso los labios de Bombón en un casto pero tierno beso, ella se puso de puntas con sus pies y se alzo, así alcanzándolo un poco más y profundizando el beso, en uno apasionado donde sus labios tenían la palabra, ella paso su lengua y el también y ambas lenguas bailaban al compás de la otra en una melodía tierna y suave, un beso dulce, apasionado, suave, tierno, encendido.

-te…amo-dijo ella aun con el rastro de lágrimas.

-te amo-dijo él, limpiando con sus labios el rastro de lágrimas.

"_Porque lo más preciado para mi, se ah convertido en lo segundo y quizás después lo tercero…por lo que más preciaba me enseño a amar, a tener valor, en ella tengo mis más preciados recuerdos…gracias a ella me confesé…con la persona que más amo"_

**(dirán como rayos una gorra puede hacer eso? Verdad? Bueno eso es porque aunque las cosas sean materiales en ellas guardamos cosas imborrables y las atesoramos tanto que nos hace cambiar)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-al fin! Ya puedo dejar de fingir!-dijo Butch para tirar a Bellota a la arena y aprisionarla con sus labios.

-But…ch…ahh..-Bellota estaba sonrojada tirada en la arena siendo excitada, besada por su incontrolable novio.

-jaja, nosotros no teníamos que fingir, que suerte!-dijo Burbuja que solo se limito a abrazar a Boomer y darle un tierno piquito en los labios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Kobato! No puedes andar tomándole fotos a la gente así!-dijo un chico muy parecido a Brick, solo que su cabello era de color dorado caramelo y era mayor y usaba lentes de vez en cuando.

-pero! Fujimoto-san! Se ven tan lindos! Te pareces al pelirrojo ese!-dijo Kobato inflando sus mejillas, es una chica muy linda, de tez blanca, cabello muy largo igual a él Kiyokazu, dorado caramelo, solo que este llegaba hasta sus talones y sus ojos de color ámbar, Kobato le tomaba fotos a Brick y Bombón porque les pareció muy tiernos y lindos y ella algún día quería estar así tan cerca de Fujimoto, sus mejillas tomaron un rojo carmesí muy prendido al pensar en ello.

-Kobato-chan te apoyo, se ven muy hermosos-dijo Sakura, su cabello era igual al de Kobato solo que este era corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de color verde, ambas se parecían mucho.

-pero tú eres más hermosa-dijo Shaoran, un chico de cabellos enredados y alborotados de color marrón y sus ojos de color ámbar, tez un poco morena, abrazaba a su novia Sakura.

-todas las mujeres somos hermosas-dijo Luka con una sonrisa mirando la escena.

-es cierto, pero acá entre nos…tu eres la más hermosa-dijo Len (**cada persona tiene sus gustos)** un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules **(no es Boomer xD / no me digas! / solo quería jugar T-T)**, tez blanca, abrazaba por la cintura a su novia pelirosa.

-y así terminan los finales felices?-dijo Kobato mirando a todos abrazados.

-no, así terminan-Kiyokazu volteo a Kobato y la beso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-tengo el presentimiento de que nos ven-dijo Bombón mirando a todos lados.

-estás loca!-dijo Brick sonriendo y ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

-gracias!-bufó molesta y se fue.

-vamos nena, tu sabes que es solo juego-Brick corrió detrás de ella.

-jum! Arrodíllate!-dijo Bombón dando la vuelta y mirando retadoramente a Brick.

-eeeh?-Brick tuvo que arrodillarse ante las risas de todos.

"_Te amo…muchas veces lo dicen con sentimiento, otra vez sin ellos, pero eso si te juro que cuando yo te lo digo si te lo digo con todo mi amor!"_

**FIN!**

**Cha chan! No es lo que muchos esperaban! T-T lo siento! Pero con otro one-shot de mi pareja favorita, muchos dirán que si no me canso de ellos, pues no! Y si pronto are otro fic, pero De Burbuja y Boomer, aun estoy craniando para ver como lo hago! Nos vemos! **

**Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V **

**Pliss! **

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
